


Sweet Secret / Сладкий Секрет

by alleninhere



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Malec, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleninhere/pseuds/alleninhere
Summary: У Магнуса с Алеком есть секрет. Маленький грязный секретик.





	Sweet Secret / Сладкий Секрет

**Author's Note:**

> Tranaltion of [Sweet Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940166) by [crazyellephant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyellephant/pseuds/crazyellephant)

*  
 _15:15_  
  
Это то, что показывали его часы в последний раз, когда он проверял время. Алек ускорил шаг, держа коробку обеими руками и прижимая как можно ближе к себе, пытаясь не слишком сильно трясти ее при ходьбе, или еще хуже – уронить ее, пробираясь через толпу к выходу. Содержимое этой коробки – бесценно, сравнимо сокровищу, и он будет защищать его даже ценой своей жизни.  
  
Алек повернул за угол, но был вынужден резко остановиться, чтобы не врезаться в пару, которая шла близко друг к другу, держа руки в заднем кармане джинсов своей половинки. Голова девушки лежала на плече, как предположил Лайтвуд, ее парня.  
  
 _Чертовы подростки_ , выругался он. Обычно мужчина был бы более рад увидеть первую влюбленность, даже немного улыбнулся бы от того, как это мило. Алек тоже когда-то был в их возрасте. Он знает, каково это – чувствовать постоянную потребность находиться рядом с тем, кого любишь, словно во всем огромном мире существуете только вы двое. В большинство дней сердце мужчины от этого трепетало. Но не сегодня. Не тогда, когда он дико торопится, а вселенная, видимо, решительно настроилась погубить его планы.  
  
День начался довольно хорошо. На работе он был, словно, в ударе – настолько все успешно продвигалось. Поэтому, к обеду Алек закончил все свои отчеты, и не было никаких дел, возникших в последнюю секунду, которые нужно было сделать. За последние несколько недель мужчина и так часто оставался допоздна. Сегодня у него было полное право на то, чтобы уйти пораньше. Такие дни вообще были крайней редкостью.   
  
Поэтому, когда чуть позже часа дня ему написал Магнус, сообщая о том, что тоже заканчивает сегодня раньше – Алек знал, что это знак. И это послужило хорошей мотивацией к тому, чтобы доделать все дела как можно скорее. Около двух часов дня он уже был на улице и мчался к железнодорожному вокзалу, но не раньше, чем сделал небольшую остановку, приобретая кое-какие предметы первой необходимости по просьбе его любимого.  
  
И, возможно, это было его ошибкой, потому что очередь в кассу была очень длинной. А потом еще и поезд немного задержался. И почему вообще в это время на станции так много людей? Разве они не должны быть на работе?  
  
Где-то на задворках своего сознания Алек думал, что, возможно, все это некого рода наказание. Возможно, вселенная не одобряла его – их – действия и всю эту таинственность. Не то, чтобы они действительно хотели держать все в секрете. Они бы сказали всем – друзьям и семье – если бы могли. Но мужчины знали, что их осудят, и будут припоминать это до конца дней. И ни Алек, ни Магнус этого не хотели. Они предпочли сохранить это только между собой. Они разделяют это чувство вины, но также разделяют и удовольствие. И боже, удовольствие того стоило. Возможно однажды, они сбросят это бремя со своих плеч и расскажут обо всем своим близким. Но на данный момент – это останется только между ними двумя. Их маленький грязный секретик.   
  
Телефон Алека завибрировал, оповещая о входящем сообщении.  
  
 _[_ _От: Магнус_ _]_  
 _Я готов. ;)_  
  
Алек простонал. Его волнительное возбуждение взлетело до небес от мысли о том, что Магнус уже был в их квартире. Воображение Лайтвуда подкинуло ему всевозможные виды наслаждения, ожидавшие его.  
  
Мужчина быстро обвел взглядом толпу на наличие какой-либо лазейки, чтобы можно было избежать столкновения с раздражительными влюбленными подростками. И именно в такие моменты Алек был очень рад, что он выше всех окружающих. Он увидел небольшой пробел в толпе и быстро рванул в его направлении, смотря по сторонам, когда переходил дорогу. Как только он дошел до тротуара, то ускорил темп ходьбы – длинные ноги, широкие шаги.   
  
— Магнус! – выкрикнул он сразу же, как только открыл дверь их квартиры, одновременно пытаясь снять пальто и вместе с этим удержать коробку. – Я дома, – снова позвал Алек, наспех пытаясь снять обувь. К сожалению, его правый ботинок никак не хотел поддаваться, из-за чего мужчина пытался удержать коробку одной рукой, его правая нога опиралась на левое колено, а сам Алек пытался снять треклятый ботинок.   
  
— Где ты был? – Магнус скрестил руки на груди, стоя перед мужчиной, выглядя слегка расстроенным тем, что он так долго добирался.  
  
— Так ты же сам хотел кое-что особенное, – он, наконец, смог снять ботинок, победно улыбаясь и бросая его на пол.  
  
— Да-да, ладно. Моя вина, – нетерпеливо сказал Магнус. – Спальня. Сейчас же, – он притянул Алека за галстук, ведя за собой в комнату.   
  
— Сколько у нас времени? – спросил Лайтвуд, закрывая за ними дверь.  
  
Магнус посмотрел на свои часы.  
  
— Двадцать минут. Полчаса, если повезет, – сказал мужчина, аккуратно ставя коробку на кровать.   
  
Алек бросает свой галстук на пол и широко улыбается, притягивая Магнуса ближе к себе.   
  
— Да у нас уйма времени, – говорит он перед тем, как прильнуть к губам Магнуса, целуя должным образом. И в одночасье остаются только они с Магнусом, а окружающий мир затихает. Словно Алек не торопился и не сходил с ума всего несколько минут назад. Он никогда не перестанет хотеть и нуждаться в Магнусе. Они оба были заняты работой и вообще делами, и было очень приятно находиться здесь и сейчас. Только они вдвоем в своем маленьком мире.  
  
Алек обнял Магнуса за талию, опускаясь ниже и легонько сжимая его аппетитную задницу, отчего мужчина подпрыгнул и оплел ногами пояс Алека, а руками обнимая за шею. Лайтвуд простонал, когда мужчина углубил поцелуй, аккуратно опуская его на кровать, устраиваясь сверху. Алек мог чувствовать, насколько поднялась температура его тела, и все из-за мужчины в его объятиях, – который хотел его, нуждался в нем, отвечал взаимностью всем его чувствам.   
  
— Привет, – поприветствовал его с улыбкой Алек, как только они перестали целоваться.  
  
Магнус в ответ нежно потерся кончиком своего носа о его.  
  
— И тебе привет.  
  
— Ну что, перейдем к делу? – предложил Алек, оставляя цепочку поцелуев от губ Магнуса вниз по его шее. В ответ мужчина простонал.   
  
— Думаю, тебе понравится содержание коробки, – Лайтвуд продолжил оставлять влажные поцелуи на торсе Магнуса. – Ну что, открываем?   
  
Мужчина снова застонал, и Алек принял это за положительный ответ.   
  
Он сел, утягивая Магнуса в такое же положение. Оба заглянули в коробку. Улыбка Алека стала шире, когда он заметил выражение абсолютной и неподдельной радости на лице любимого.   
  
— Ты взял торт с соленой карамелью, – Магнус широко раскрыл глаза, обливаясь слюной и переводя взгляд с Алека на коробку и обратно.   
  
— Самый последний. А еще макаруны, – добавил Лайтвуд. – Не стоит благодарностей.  
  
— Я люблю тебя.  
  
— Я знаю, – самодовольно усмехнулся Алек, устраиваясь поудобнее. – Давай. Нам нужно съесть все это, пока они не пришли.  
  
— Подожди, – сказал Бейн, подползая к своей прикроватной тумбочке, где находилась еще одна коробка с десертами и вилки. – Я взял нам капкейки с нутеллой и кронаты, – он вернулся обратно к подножию кровати, где сидел Алек.   
  
Оба мужчины посмотрели на свои часы.  
  
— Как так уже десять минут четвертого? – воскликнул Алек. – Как думаешь, мы сможем съесть все это за 15 минут?  
  
— Нам придется, – решительно ответил Магнус. – Если, конечно, тебе не хочется иметь дело с последствиями.   
  
Мужчина энергично покачал головой из стороны в сторону.  
  
— Ладно, – Бейн тяжело вздохнул. – Я очень хочу этот торт, – он отломил вилкой большой кусочек сладости и отправил в рот, и Алек мог поклясться, что звук, который при этом издал мужчина – был намного более греховным, чем когда они занимались сексом.   
Лайтвуду тоже захотелось это испытать. Не все же одному Магнусу получать удовольствие.  
  
Пятнадцать минут спустя, мужчины видели на полу – наевшиеся и довольные. Они посмотрели друг на друга и рассмеялись.   
  
Большим пальцем Алек вытер пятнышко шоколада из уголка губ Магнуса, после его облизав.   
  
— Мы только что все это съели, – указал Бейн на две пустые коробки, на что Алек согласно хмыкнул.  
  
— Я чувствую себя виноватым, – снова заговорил мужчина, поднимая на Алека взгляд. – Вся эта скрытность и таинственность.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что у них проявляется сверх-чувство, когда дело касается сахара.  
  
— Знаю, – кивнул Бейн.  
  
— Ты жалеешь об этом?  
  
— Типа того. Но не совсем, – признался он. – Мы плохие родители?   
  
— Ни в коем случае, – ответил Алек, садясь ровнее. – Сахар вреден. И мы бережем наших детей. Мы хорошие родители.  
  
По правде говоря, Алек только иногда в это верил. Не то, чтобы они с Магнусом были тем видом родителей, которые отказывают своим детям в сладостях. Но в то же время, у них восьмилетка и пятилетка, которые опасны под воздействием сахара, поэтому всего должно быть в меру. Ну, или употреблять по особым случаям.   
  
Мужчины сидели в тишине, смотря на пустые коробки – свидетельство их вины. После оба начали хихикать и смеяться.   
  
— Поверить не могу, что мы прячемся в нашей спальне, поедая десерты, лишь бы наши дети не узнали, – смеясь, сказал Магнус, пытаясь при этом вытереть слезы счастья из уголков глаз.  
  
— Эй, – пожал плечами Алек. – Я люблю наших детей, но иногда и мне необходим сахар.  
Магнус угукнул в согласии.  
  
— Думаю, нам надо прибраться. Они уже скоро будут.  
  
И, конечно же, спустя пару минут открылась входная дверь, впуская двух бегущих энергичных мальчишек, за которыми шла Катарина. В этот раз была ее очередь развозить всех по домам.  
  
— Я долго не задержусь. Рагнор припарковался вторым рядом, и нам еще надо отвезти Мэдзи в класс балета, – сказала она, стоя у входной двери.  
  
— Спасибо, Кэт, – поблагодарил ее Алек, поднимая сумки, обувь и куртки, которые его дети раскидали по всему коридору, как только попали домой.  
  
— Ты сегодня рано вернулся, – подозрительно оглядела его женщина, на ее губах играла озорная ухмылка.  
  
— Ага, – Лайтвуд почесал затылок, пытаясь не выглядеть виноватым. – В кои-то веке вернулся пораньше, – он был уверен, что знал, о чем именно подумала Катарина, учитывая то, что она видела, как они с Магнусом выходили из спальни. Алек конечно знал, что ее догадка ошибочна. Но, так или иначе, это было именно та ситуация, в которой он позволит ей думать, что их с Магнусом репутация, как ненасытной друг другом пары без детей, продолжается до сих пор. Скромный полуденный перепих и все в этом духе.  
  
— Конечно, – подмигнула она. – Увидимся завтра, Магнус. Пока, мальчики! – выкрикнула Кэт. С кухни раздались ответы от Рафаэля, Макса и Магнуса. Она помахала на прощанье Алеку и захлопнула дверь.   
  
Лайтвуд развернулся и направился в сторону кухни – присоединиться к своей семье.   
  
*  
  
 _Неделю спустя._  
  
— Они спят? — прошептал Магнус, выходя из их спальни. Алек кивнул, на цыпочках пробираясь по коридору к своему мужу, держа в руках радио-няню.  
  
— Вырубились без задних ног, – мягко ответил мужчина. – Дать им поиграть на батуте, было гениальной идеей.  
  
Они тихо дошли до гаража. Магнус направился прямиком к верхней полке шкафа и вытащил небольшую коробку с пончиками из Krispy Kreme.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, – выдохнул Алек, открывая дверь машины и впуская сначала своего мужа, прежде чем обойти автомобиль и самому усесться в салон.  
  
—Раф почти обо всем догадался. Он почувствовал запах пончиков, когда сел в машину, – рассказал Магнус, передавая глазированный пончик мужу.  
  
— Так вот почему здесь пахнет, словно внутри баллончика с освежителем воздуха? – спросил Лайтвуд.  
  
— Я должен был быстро что-то придумать, поэтому я “случайно” разлил его на ковер, – в свою защиту сказал Магнус.  
  
— Думаешь, он знает?  
  
Бейн пожал плечами.  
  
— У Макса возник какой-то очень важный вопрос про Мстителей и после этого Раф больше ничего у меня не спрашивал, поэтому, думаю, я смог выкрутиться.  
  
— Тем не менее, наш сын умен.  
  
— Но мы умнее, – возразил Магнус. – Или, по крайней мере, должны быть умнее. Нам же потом житья не дадут. Воспитательный провал, – он откусил от наполненного кремом пончика.  
  
Алек придвинулся ближе к мужчине, что они сидели плечо к плечу, поедая в тишине свои пончики – оба внимательно следили за радио-няней, лежащей на приборной панели.  
  
— Каким бы виноватым я себя ни чувствовал, мне это довольно-таки нравится, – Алек посмотрел на мужа. – У меня больше нет возможности водить тебя на свидания так же, как раньше. Поэтому, ну, знаешь, – он пожал плечами.  
  
— Поедание пончиков в припаркованной в гараже машине, – улыбнулся Магнус, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать Алека. – Так романтично.  
  
Лайтвуд улыбнулся, и они снова поцеловались – на этот раз немного дольше, а потом продолжили есть пончики.  
  
— Возможно, нам стоит отвезти их в Кони-Айленд на выходных, – предложил Алек. – Они заслуживают поощрения.  
  
Магнус согласно кивнул.  
  
— Макс – перевозбужденный от поедания сахарной ваты и вредной еды. Вот уж точно поощрение.  
  
— Я попрошу Клэри и Джейса присмотреть за ними, пока мы будем на свидании сразу после этого.  
  
— Ты само зло. Люблю тебя, – широко улыбнулся Магнус. – Давай им прямо сейчас напишем, – продолжил он, доставая телефон.  
  
*  
  
Эпилог (ну, типа)  
  
Макс и Рафаэль не узнали о свиданиях со сладостями, пока у каждого из них не появились свои дети. Магнус и Алек были больше, чем счастливы, передать некоторые советы по воспитанию своим детям и родственникам.  
  



End file.
